Rewind
by MadHattressDELUX
Summary: Here's Ze: the run-of-the-mill, New Bark teen whose love for photography and Pokemon lore lead him to... well, to be the errand boy for Elm? But when Ethan, the REAL hero of this supposed tale, takes a different route in his fate and Ze is left to fill in. Great. Will he screw up more than already been done? Or will he succeed? I dunno. Let's see where this goes. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Chains Of Events (to come)

_**A/N**__:_ **I decided to move the Author's note to the bottom of the chapter- you can read it if you want, or skip right along to already posted second! **_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and their baggage, belongs to the Nintendo and Gameshark. I AM PENNILESS, DON'T SUE ME! Cover art (sorry, I'll give you credits! ;w;") by ouroporos! Check out her stuff- she's amazing, I swear 3**

* * *

Destined from the moment of birth, they are born to have an ultimate ending: death. Some lived longer than other and some barely started; some bitter, happy, fall in love with the impossible and cursed with a complicate set of emotions; coming different sizes, colors, so many different personality- no one was the same. So simple yet peering through the glass orb, so confusing.

_What was so precious about the life of humans? That made Arceus so invested- give them so much when receiving so little._

In Arceus's name, she didn't see the point. Fickle creatures, who might excel at the field of intellectuals but... what else? She wasn't a meathead like Kyogre, nor wise like the Lake Trio. She was a Goddess, no less- maybe not a powerful one and mighty like Palkia or Diaga, but prayed to by these creatures, assigned to protect them and she did an awesome job at it. Maybe she was getting egotastic of herself- but it wasn't her fault! Its years before she learns to humble herself, before she learns to appreciate the value of humans, before willing to give up her life for one.

For an active time-traveler, and essentially, immortal- there was a catch with her life, because while she can say immortality was her gift, it doesn't prevent the fact death comes as easy. Arceus always had one, a weakness for us- the powerful, guardians of this realm ran by humans. Lugia with her babe every so millenium, disappearing as soon as the child finds a niche to grow in; Latios and Latias, with their tearful tragedy of giving one life to create another; Mew, despite being as high in power as Arceus, had been cursed with remaining a child mindset for the rest of his existence and forever the annoying.

And then comes Celebi's.

Death falls prey- like a human, life as precious. She was tied too many things, while searched too far across time. How old was she now? Two-thousand? Fourty-thousand? She couldn't say. How many times has she died? An answer she couldn't give. Unlike the other legendaries- her body withers, but her soul reunites with another- calls forth, all the Celebi in her timeline, plucks one that will fix and ultimately rewrite history.

Well, making alternating- a prefered alternate- world of 'peace'. So many results. But she cannot disappear. Only replace herself with herself... if that makes sense.

Celebi floated through a rolling green fields, skies were bright to a point they hurt to look at; she had a forest to her left, mountains to the south, the sea to east and white castle that glimmered in the light.

She was in a place of peace._ True_, non-breakable peace.

Home.

Garden of Realms was it was 'officially called- the shared mind space between all Legendaries. Where they retreat to, can retreat- unless corruption plagues themselves, and prevented from visiting the Eden. To tell the truth- it happens to the best of them, somewhere; she been told, there was a handful of times where she was banned for long periods because of how easily she was influenced or captured by the humans. Annoying, but in hindsight, a smart choice.

Celebi neared the castle, sparse and intimidating, and from the distance, it took up almost entire horizon line. Impressive and almost succeed in intimidating, to a being as tiny as her but... compare to some legendaries, Arceus thought it through. Inside the castle's courtyard, empty as usual-it will forever, since only people who are allowed to enter was Dialga, Celebi and Arceus, himself- as they only ones to cross time.

The first thing that was noticed by the courtyard was the rippling pools of water. But on closer inspection it was actually liquid silver that acted as a watch cam over the world. Or at least a world. Now, after years of doing this, the courtyard was filled with these pools- occasionally, they closed up, as it was end of life for one world but... Celebi sighed. Since all the memories of the future-self she merged with, she was fuzzy on which was hers. Or the past Celebi's.

Touching a world, she watched the ripples rolled and appeared was a vision of a girl, her blue hair bent up in oddly-angled pony-tails as she jogged up a path, a timid Marill tried desperately to catch up as the girl talked enthusiastically to someone off screen of the pool. She was lovely looking, motherly... and oddly familiar- will she meet this blue hair girl in the near future? Maybe.

**"I see you arrived already, Celebi."**

She didn't look up, still watching in interest of this woman- who was she? Where was she from? Was she of great importance? For a being that didn't careless for a human race, she was surprised by her own interest.

**"But I also see you picked a younger, more disobedient self, didn't you?"**

Celebi gave a small smile, looking up at the Pokemon that addressed. It was Arceus himself- though in slumber, in her point of time, he'll forever groven the Garden to keep order. Usually, he didn't come to talk to the lesser legendaries- only when chaos was at risk of one of his 'perfected' worlds, though with humans having reign, they always cause it. "Perhaps. To tell the truth, my future-self wasn't bright one, was she? Not only dying for a good-for-riddance human, she failed. Waste of a self and li-"

**"Silence."**

Her mouth was zipped, as the air seem to drop in temperature- she could nearly see her breath! The clouds suddenly gloomed and...

He was pissed. Only proper way to explain it.

**"The Celebi you are replacing was one that was smart as well noble- but even she fall prey to miscalculations and failed."** He took a deep breath, moving onto another pool of silver without any gesture of sorts- she hovered alongside, nervously as the temperature continued to drop rapidly. "Him." He stopped abruptly in front of it, Celebi peered inside and...

Her eyes widen and covered gasp. The boy- his hat, black hair, golden eyes- she remembered him! He was the one Celebi failed to...

He was a soul that was lost. And though human, he seemed to draw her, like the girl with electric blue hair and odd ponytails but... as soon as she reached for him.

He disappeared from the image in the pool. Wait... that shouldn't happen.

**"As you can see... He no longer exists."** _Way to state the obvious._ **"While its too late for this world- too much variables lost and cannot be replace. And I'm afraid, another one will fall prey and lose this human. This Hero."**

"..." Celebi nodded along, hovering closer to the image stilled on the shrine that was burned down and almost could feel the heat licking her skin as she-

**"But there's a way to prevent this. While this is something that is of ease for you, I want you to listen careful- I want you, to go this appointed world where this hero is born. He carries the egg of a Togepi, so he is of pure heart."** Arceus paused, seeing if the green Legend listening, as she continued to stare intently at the burned ruin in the pool's imagery. But with the nod, it was a yes she was.

"**While its troubling to keep all these in check, you know of the possibility of leaking- and we must protect of fellow brethren, no? This world is in threat for your region and its inhabitants- including Lugia's newly hatched child and Ho-ho's preferred world. I want you to take this child-"**

They moved on, showing another pool- one that's much smaller, and the silver-coloring was duller than the rest. He was exact replica of the previous gold-eyed, black-hair human, and he in a deep discussion with a brown-haired girl with a ridiculous white hat, and a tanned-skinned boy with green eyes that reminded her of Ilex Forest's evergreens. While the girl and green-eyed boy looked greatly upset, the Golden-eyed continued to explain whatever he was- she was tempted to listen in, to hear his voice but... opps, she tuned out her task-giver.

**"He will not be similar to the one you previously knew- but his heart, even from here, is a carrier. I want you to take him and bring him to the time in which Lugia and Ho-ho are dwelling in. Which will be... 20 years in the before of this one. You will not fail me- the risk of your life, this child's and Lugia's, all hang in the balance. You done so, enough times."**

All the bad tension, the nervousness that that laid thick in the air, disappeared in a blink of an eye- Arceus was gone. But watching her, she bet. Like he said- she screwed up enough time, and now, she has another legendary on her plate...

Well... first things first.

_She has to get the boy._

* * *

**ENDNOTE:**

___So... I tried a new attempt at Pokemon. Yay me? Hehe, hello everyone- the name's Madhattress... call me Hatty, if you wanna be friends, and I'm here to welcome you to the Prologue of my humble little story. _In the Fanfiction archives of Pokemon I see a lot of Trainer stories or "Submit a character and I'll add them in stories" I wanted to do a different route. Honestly, I had a love for Celebi, and the idea of people going back and forth in time/dimensions (Doctor Who, anybody?)- so I decided "Why don't I make an original character, take a twist on the Sliver/Gold/Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSliver games plot, mash what I know about the respected Pokemon mention below and plot ideas I can't use in Roleplay, and create a story?" And Here: Rewind, was born. While this chapter doesn't introduce my main Character, his name being Zephyr Wallace (call him Ze), we meet Celebi. Or my take on Celebi- she'll be both a Protagonist yet hinder many things in my story. Whether you like her, its up to you- I take suggestions also!

_Also, read, review and if you have flames- I'll take them into consideration, but if they blatantly mean, then... *uses them to heat my cinnamon buns* Story is Unbeta'd- I will go back and correct this chapter (and the next chapter) when I find one! Thank you~_

_OH GUESS WHO THE TWO CHARACTERS I MENTION? Its easy :D Name the game and I'll give you something..._

**FunFact about the Hat: **I'm a bit of Stylistic writer- I don't like grammar rules all too much, and I need a beta'er since I switch my tenses! But I'm an active roleplayer on Proboards, so if you see me or my character Zephyr (Ze) do not hesitate to say hi! Bc I love meeting new people ;w; And new rping-buddies.


	2. 1: He's an idiot, what can you say?

**A/N: Hellloooo, my beautiful, handsome, awesome, amazing, fantabloussssssss readers- KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS! Heheh, creepy or not. So here's the first chapter of **

**Summary: **

_Here's Ze: the run-of-the-mill, New Bark teen whose love for photography and Pokemon lore lead him to... well, be the errand boy for Elm? But when Ethan, the REAL hero of this suppose tale, takes a different route in his fate and Ze is left to fill in as he's accidentally sent back in time to prevent a tragedy that's bound to happen if allow so. His only thoughts about this all? "Thanks a lot Ethan. DAMN IT!"_

**Themes: Adventure, Comedy, Friendship. (Hints of Romance)**

**Warnings: I didn't use curses in this chapter but I plan to in the future. Heads up, just incase**

**Disclaimer: Zephyr Wallace, Plot and characterization of Ethan, Lyra and Celebi are all mines. Everything else, Pokemon and their baggage, belongs to the Nintendo. I AM PENNILESS, DON'T SUE!**

* * *

If there one thing he was good at, it was hiding. You think, the best way to get away from people, your room would be the best to sneak away? Or in the forest outside of town. Nope. Nobody expects Zephyr James Wallace, resident goodie-goodie, to be found pouting on the bed of Lyra Rivers. Not _at_ all. Except Lyra. And... well, now that he thought about it, he did overuse the hiding stop. But sue him! The bed's comforter was fruity smelling and snuggly, and he was a man who enjoyed snugglies.

"He wants to say good-bye, Ze..."

"Nope, now let me brood."

"You're being unreasonable..."

"Hey- shouldn't _you _be the one pissed, Ly? He's leaving _you_, especially..."

Lyra flinched, and instantly, made him regret saying it. That was a bit harsh... but _It was true, nonetheless. _Ze thought bitterly, covering his head with the pillow on her bed. It was normal Summer evening- the sky looked as if it was a painted by a skillful artist- colors of red, blue, orange and hints of pink; it would've been the _usual_, but obviously there a person missing the trio.

Ethan.

Golden Boy.

_That ass._

Okay, really- he was a cool guy... with ego issues, but if you knew him as long as Lyra and Ze, him going on this journey was just...

It was bound to happen, but it didn't mean he won't brood about it. It was just too soon. And out of nowhere, unexpected. _Then again, if he gave us the chance, we would talked him out of doing so..._

He glanced at one of his best friends from under her pillow- and he could see the tall-tale signs of tears, "Okay, Okay... I'm sorry. Just... No, Lyra." She started sniffling, hugging the Marill, Azu, in a death hug. Don't blame her- she named it when it was just a wee little Azurill. And it stuck. He let out a whine, sitting up and scooting over to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh..." He murmured giving a small peck on her temple before letting go, "That's a dirty trick- you know I can't stand crying..."

"B-but, Zeze why? H-he just wants to say goodbye, we want you to say goodbye," she rubbed away the stray tears with the palms of her hands, before shooting him a glare, "As the New Bark Town Trio- we gotta say goodbye to Ethan! It's a rule! C'mon, its _required as _as a friend of his!"

Friend.

He wanted to laugh at it, bitterly and then bawl about that afterwards- Ethan was anything but.

He was Lyra's love. So she was more to him than the world- _he_was the third wheel. For everything. Even when it came to their love, Ze was jealous. He never knew of whom though- for Lyra, since Ethan was getting someone out of his league or for Ethan... Either way, it was something dull, but every now and again, there was a tug against his heart seeing the two. Seeing them all lovey-dovey, it was sickening.

He rolled out Lyra's bed, falling to the ground and landing in a graceful heap with a mutter of "Ouch". But already, Lyra bounded down the stairs and was off to where route entrance/exit from New Bark, the suppose meet up was. _When did it become like this?_He sighed, sitting up and staring at Lyra's bedroom ceiling mural she painted not too long ago. . Like the girl, she painted it bright- a field, a sky with a setting sun and a dark forest. Three pokemon: Mudkip, Azurill, and Charmander. Ze, Lyra and Ethan, it represent- the Mudkip being Ze, for his love and him being a native of Hoenn; Azurill for Lyra, of course; it was an inside joke but Ethan was like the Fire-type: Prideful yet cute, defends friends yet could easily tease, the best and hardest to befriend. She always loved that concept she loved her friends. The three of them. It was funny never expected their friendship would turn out like this. You couldn't expect much from a friendship built on a lie.

* * *

It was a lie- small and white, but still a lie nonetheless. And you know what? He didn't regret telling it. It was because of that same little white lie, that he gotten to know Golden Boy- AKA, _Ethan _and Lyra.

They were six- actually, to be specific, Ze and Ethan were six. Lyra was still five and proud of it. He didn't remember much of that age- most of his memories, if any, were of him wrestling with Ethan and them three sitting around Old man Mr. Cook- the New Bark's local legend-fanatic, waiting eagerly for a new story. But before all that- before him even befriending the two, they ignored him. Why? What else would a child do when suddenly a new face appeared- either welcome, reject or don't acknowledge their existence and continue with the norm. He was just the kid from Slateport City, Hoenn; the kid whose mother came back to New Bark, after setting out for the big world out there; the kid who didn't prove his worth, really, until he realized rule number one:

Fake it until you made it.

Some of you might of think, "Oh, how shallow!" and "That's not how you make true friends, Ze!" but what else can a _six_year-old do in a town where kids are virtually nonexistent? Yeesh, he just wanted some playtime, instead of being that one loser who sat by his window and watched everyone else have fun. Ethan wasn't that willing to invite him in mock-pokebattles, though Lyra was nicer of the two- _but_she's wary of him. Only time the three were actually talking when they and sometimes, adults gather around Mr. Cook for stories.

So he lied.

That was the only way, he reassured that. Ethan and Lyra always had a love, like him, for Pokemon. Who didn't? Ze bet that the only reason why Ethan was willing to put up with Lyra- he use to claim that beside her, all girls are infected with cooties- was because of Azurill. Cute little thing, though had the trouble of bouncing around and always wanted to nab a sweet Pokeblock that Ze brought along (who did so in hope of maybe luring in his own?). Maybe that could be the case with Ze, too- but he denied vehemently, since he _liked _Lyra's natural weirdness and habit to list off Pokemon facts.

So, like he mentioned, they loved Pokemon. And Legendaries. So how did he use this for his advantage?

"Hey guys! And er... Lyra! Ethan!" He panted, not really all that athletic at the time...The two were playing around of 'Catch Azu', who must of escape from Lyra's grasp and now bouncing around with a bag full of treats in it. Lyra was first to greet him, with her bright "Zeze, where have yo- umpf." Well... it was a stupid idea to stop running in a game of chase, no? He held in his laugh, as Ethan accidently ran into her and the two of them falling in a heap of mess. That was when, after, the 'Golden boy', glanced up and gave a raised eyebrow. "What does he want?"

"Be nice, Ethan! Zeze is fun!" She poked his cheek, rolling from under him and getting up, dusting off her blue pants before beaming at her 'Zeze'. Forever will she call him that- at least, that what he been told. Once she finds a nickname she_likes_, it sticks- no if, whats, or buts. "So..." She tilted her head, the gravity-defying pigtails seemly bounced as she did so, "What's da matter, Zeze? Why so-" The five-year old imitated his panting, and being the actress she was, pretended to faint, leaning against Ethan (who yelped in surprise).

"N-no, I'm fine! Its just... I saw.. I saw _it!"_

He hesitated though- seeing Lyra's innocent gaze and Ethan's curious, they both tilted their heads simultaneously in an almost comical way. But there was the slight guilt. "In the forest- I mean, I know Mr. Cook said that it lives all the way in Ilex forest but I swear, I saw it!" Cue the bouncing on the heels, an excited grin- he even fooled himself in believing what he was saying was true, just to pull this off. But.. the fact Lyra and Ethan weren't the brightest kids around helped.

They both blinked, and he waited for the gears to start turning in their heads. "You mean, you seen _Celebi?_**" **Ethan said, disbelief but a hint of excitement as well. The girl of the trio was perked up, her smile wide and the front two teeth she lost was seen, "Really? B-but Mr. Cook says-"

"I know, but I k-know what I saw!"

"...Well, it _is_a legendary.. so maybe its here to see me!" Ethan stated proudly. Seeing their dumbfounded looks, he added, "Because... y'know, I'm so awesome!" He struck a pose, with a hand pointed to the sky, and with a grin.

He was met with silence.

"So you wanna see where I saw it?"

Lyra nodded, skipping over to Ze as she scooped the Azurill (who paused to divulged in the baggie of chocolates). Ze grinned, petting Azu before turning on his heels, grabbing her hand and pulling along. Ethan frowned, feeling a sting of jealousy of that, "H-hey! I wanna see too!" He chased after them, as the trio giggles bubbled up and a solid years of friendship- built on a simple, white lie.

* * *

Maybe saying goodbye wasn't as bad as he dreaded.

Maybe it was.

Either way- he was sure as hell to take his sweet time with coming out- maybe if he's slow enough, Ethan would be fed up and just leave? That would be nice. And later on send Ze an angry message from his pokegear- the two would bicker a bit before making up and laughing it off; Ze would then feel a bit empty afterwards and probably crawl into Lyra's bed for a nap, like he usually did or head to the Professor Lab's for some random assignment or to help him with some information (or do his word puzzle- all three worked fine with the brunette).

Yeah... that would perfectly.

They were at the exit of New Bark- like before, Ze was the outsider. For a second, he could even imagine the now seventeen year old Ethan and sixteen year Lyra were their childhood counterparts- whispering to each other, holding hands and Ethan's soft smile, the one that reserved for Lyra. They leaned in, for a small kiss probably but then-

"Ze! You idiot- what took you so long?"

The illusion was broken. They were in reality. The present.

Taking a deep breath, he donned on a grin, "Says the same guy that thinks wearing a hat backwards is cool." Both lit up- and probably sighed in relief. His persona wasn't cracked yet, thankfully. Lyra clapped and giggled, linking her arms with the both of the taller guys, Ze looming over the two (and prided himself on that fact) and Ethan being a few inches taller than his brown-eyed girlfriend. Though, the embarrassment- and slight awkwardness from himself-, Ethan slipped his hand into Ze's and gave him a quiet smile, which the mirrored. "So this is really happening...?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

"Will you forget us, Ethan?"

"Because if you do, and make Lyra cry, I w- okay, I'll behave..."

"Ha, you got elbowed by a gi- okay, me too.."

Lyra glared at both of them, and sheepish smiles were sent back her way, her bottom lip pursed out in a pout, "_Guys_, for once can we do something meaningful and... friendship-y?"

"Impossible, Ly~"

"You know us... seriousness doesn't fit the quota."

"I give up!" She pulled Ze and Ethan into an awkward hug, making golden-brown eyes meet Ze's forest green ones, and sharing a grin. Both wrapped an arm around each other and the hugging girl- Ze around her shoulder and Ethan grabbed her around her waist and they both lifted her up at the same time before the weight shifted onto the black-haired teen. They collapsed in a heap of giggles, and laughters.

"You know..." Ze spoke up, as they died down, and the two turned to him, "I might miss you."

"Might?"

"What is this?"

"Ze are you getting soft on me? Aw, shucks." Ethan wiggled over to him and flicked his nose. "The great Ethan doesn't need your goodbye-"

"...Okay I take it back then!" He huffed, rubbing his nose with scowl.

"-You can come with!"

Lyra and Ze blinked.

_What?_** "**Okay, Ethan... you know its not April anymore, right?"

Ethan sat up, taking off his hat and placing on Ze's head. "I mean it- both you guys. Y'know, traveling, I'll get to see alot of pokemon. And Lyra, you'll get to catch some new ones and become that breeder you always wanted to be." It was a brilliant idea. Why didn't the black-haired trainer think of it before? All this time him, moping and thinking that it'll be the end of their trio and almost poetically bemoaning the fact he didn't have his Golden Boy around. Their Golden Boy. New Bark's Golden Boy.

He was dumbfounded. But Lyra wasn't. "Give us some time... to think about it." She said, her voice soft and gentle- she was as unsure as Ze felt.

"Yeah... I sorta just sprung up on you. But if _Zeze_, didn't play that game 'Avoid Ethan until the last Day he leaves' Game, then I wouldn't have!"

"...Whoops?" He shrugged, throwing the hat at the trainer.

"Yeah, _whoops._**" **

"Either way," Lyra interrupted with a deep look of concentration, "What about you stay, and give us until tomorrow night to answer?"

"Uh... yeah sure..."

Ze shrugged again, flopping back in the patch of grass they landed on, "Maybe. That's my answer for now. But I think it would be fun..."

"Making food under the stars."

"Meeting new people and see the different cities and towns."

"Watch Ethan get his ass kicked by the Gym Leaders."

"I'll kick your ass, you butt."

"Guys..."

"Come at me, bro-"

Lyra pinched the bridge of her nose, as once again they started wrestling each other. Well, for once, her boyfriend was the one on top?

* * *

In the end... Lyra and Ethan left. And there wasn't no Ze to third-wheel.

* * *

"What...?" He said, voice low in awe as he held the white egg in his hands and started at the triangle patterns of red and blue. It was so heavy yet... fragile. What the hell was Elm thinking? How the hell was he was responsible enough for this? Well, true... everyone was knew he was a scatterbrain of a genius, always cooped up in that lab of his- seriously, Ze would bet that he wouldn't leave the lab if he had the choice can make crazy ideas. Like insisting that he was trustworthy enough to deliver an egg that Professor Elm, the smartest idiot he ever knew of, didn't know what could hatch from it. "W-wait, you're not serious? I thought April fools past- Professor, I know we're good friends but this is just..."

Oh... He _was_ serious.

Okay, Ze admits that it was flattery, above anything else- wouldn't the professor run to _Ethan_for this kind of thing? After all, he was apparently Elm's Guinea pig- er.. he meant, assistant. Giving a small, nervous usual smile, and pushed up his glasses, "Mmhmm. Sorry for the trouble... I asked Ethan but-" Well, _of course_, he's the second chance- silly him for thinking otherwise, "- he refused. I thought he would be more curious and do it, but he seems more excited over his new Pokémon instead..." Elm leaned back in his chair, and sighed heavily, massaging his temple. Woah... Elm's golden boy, rejected an assignment from him? He knew Ethan was of the arrogant bunch but seriously? Maybe he could... _I don't wanna be a suck-up, but...its for a good cause..._

"I'll do it Professor. Just... stop being all pathetic-looking..." They both chuckled at that. Well, an amused smile and a chuckle. The professor didn't spring from his chair, like he usually did, but instead reached into his desk's drawer and pulled out a pokeball. "Great! Usually, I save starters for people who plan on entering the league. But you'll need her though- she's a bit frazzle on the side, but I think you'll get along with-" He was cut short by the bright light as he released the creature inside. "_Cyndi-Cyndaquil!_**" **It- _she_, as Elm kept referring it as.

"..." He raised an eyebrow at the professor.

Then to the fire-type that stared up at his from squinted eyes.

Then to professor.

"This is killing me- I mean, I thought it was a little hike in the woods. I done errands before, why this any different...?" Instead excitement that should be bursting from the seams, Ze falter. His green eyes, the brightness that it held now dulled and disappointment. Elm was making him a replacement of his usual Golden boy but... Being sugared into the deal with a rare-ish pokemon, one that's required to starts a journey. It felt like a trap almost. Like Elm's was preparing him for a journey.

Ze didn't do journeys.

That was Ethan role in New Bark Town Trio- Ze was either supposed to become Elm's assistant in the near future, and Lyra was supposed to be a Day-care/Breeder of the group; Ethan... _Ethan_, was the supposed to be the one. The one that goes, defeat the elite four, become champion. Its written in the stars for him. Adults, kids, elderly, _even_the pokemon knew he was special- he was the one to bring pride to the lowly populated town.

"Ze... no, its not that. I just... What would your mother say if I let you go without company-" He softly began but Ze cut him off.

"What? Want me to leave now? I mean, you sent Ethan on that fool's dream of him beating the league but me? Really? "

"I know you dislike the idea of me giving you a starter but I kn-"

"Then why did you give me?"

"Because-"

"I don't need the Cyndaquil! It'll be quicker this way- I'll hop on a bike, and-"

"_Listen to me, Ze._**" **His mouth instantly shut, taken back by the sharp look given and he faltered even more, resembling a child waiting for the scolding to come. And it did. "You need to get over this silly phobia- think of it being a gift instead! My heavens, just take Cyndaquil- she's a sweetheart. And you can't take a bike to Mr. Pokemon's house, you know that- his house is way in the forest- too much trees and not enough biking paths, for that... Now please, do the favour, and take her with you! Its just an hour walk away, not that tiring- drink some water, and-"

"Okay, _okay. _Professor- you know, you could've simplified that into... something less than a lecture." A sigh, and getting a tousle of his head when Elm stood. Purposefully ignoring the growl from Ze, and the teen batted the hand away, "Fine. I woulda prefer a water-type, but Cyndaquil works just fine..." He glanced at the fire-type. Or where the fire-type should've been . Where did she go? Really- he was given her no more than a couple minutes and he already-

"Elm! The papers, the Cyndaquil is, Elm!" Raul, Elm's assistant flailed his arms, pointing at the building fire on the research papers that were on a table. _...Why? Did I just get trolled by the Professor. Or God. Either one would probably do this..._The flames from her back licked the underside of the table, as the fire mouse tried and bitterly failing to crack something open, frustrating itself needlessly with the object. "Does she have the- Ze, don't stand there, she gots a everstone!"

...This was turning out lovely start to a delivery.

* * *

Here he thought he had a responsible mother- when Ze told her, he was going Mr. Pokemon's house to deliver an egg that originally was suppose to be done later by Ethan but was rejected to do so, ASAP. Ze personally thought she would flip when he said he was to leave as soon as he can AKA probably wouldn't be back before late. Probably. She did show a little worry, but since it was for the Professor...

"Just... take a flashlight- and keep the Cyndaquil out at all time, please." Wait what? Well... he wasn't a child and it wasn't the first time- but she fussed before! Why did she do so now? It seems like parents had the knack to disappoint at _awesome_ times, didn't they?

Sigh.

He sighed, plugging in his headphones into his Pokegear, and released the timid but curious Cyndaquil from her cage known as a Pokeball. She tilted her head, and Ze mimicked her gesture with an amused smile. She lifted her left paw, batting at Ze's pant leg before backing away a few steps. "Pft, don't worry- M'not going to complain anymore about the little fire at the lab." She let out a little squeak sound of her name, and he bobbed his head, looking straight ahead and switching on his flashlight, his world filled with soft instrumental.

...

He pulled out his headphones, stuffing them into his pocket as glanced at the Cyndaquil- who thankfully stayed loyal and waddled next to him in silence. Though, he notice she jumped at the slightest of noise.

_Well of course its scary- walking in the forest at night was pretty creepy..._

So maybe comfort was the best route to go on, and he could bond with the fire-type.

Scooping her up in his arms, she squeaked but surprisingly, didn't set off her flames- instead, he continued to glance around warily, waiting for something to pop out as if. He carefully shifted his backpack, which held the precious egg in its special case and chuckled, "Well... seeing that you belong to me now... we should name you, right?"

She didn't reply. Well, _of course_, she didn't- she couldn't talk!

"What about Piper?"

No sound of acknowledgement.

"Um... Cyndi?"

Nope.

_**I heard the name Blitz was popular for Cyndaquils.**_

"Yeah, only when they're male..." Wait.

Waitwaitwaitwaitwait _wait._

Pokemon don't talk. There's no people around them...

And that was a _voice_that came from inside his head.  
Ze was no psychologist- but he was pretty sure that he didn't have a case of Multiple Personality Disorder... so what the hell?

_**Ugh. Wait- you're not the right one- where the guy with the black hair?**_

Oh... so apparently a voice that favoring _Ethan_too. Everybody was a critic no?

"..."

_**Why don't you say something?**_

"Something."

**_Great. Not the black-haired one _and _an idiot._**

Ze bristled at the idiot comment- only a selective list of people can call him that. That was mostly dominated by him! And his mother. "Woah, woah, woah- wait. You told me to say something- so I did!"

**_Oh, oh- want me to throw you a bone? Geez, how did I end up with guy? _**Ze didn't notice, since his was half-freaked about the invisible person speaking in his head and half-annoyed because the invisible person was so, like, _rude- _but Cyndaquil wiggled about in his arms_. _**"**How did I get a talking voice that clearly in my mind, to like... get there? The hell?"

_**Just shut it.**_

"How about a no?"

_**Do you know who you're talking to? I-**_

"And are you deaf? Obviously, I don't know! Now get the hell out of my damn brain!"

_**...**_

"..."

_**Why don't you take a nap first?**_

So.. maybe tromping through the woods was a bad idea? There was a flash of blinding light and he felt himself getting knocked to the ground, dropping the Cyndaquil in the process. Ugh. The ground wasn't that merciful with the faceplant. Blinking rapidly- damn it, he just got some dirt in his eyes-, a green-glow surrounded around him.

_**Shhh... it'll hurt when you wake up again, but don't worry- it wasn't an accident.**_

His last few moments before slipping, he caught the mystery figure. Small, a silhouette against the bright light... almost fairy-like. He knew who it was! Oh, the irony.

_Celebi._

* * *

**ENDNOTE:**

******Only major changes I made to the Pokemon theme is: _All Trainers Above the Age 16._** **There will be kids, sure, that battle and your happy-go-lucky ten-year olds but everyone- let's get real. What parent, no matter how greedy or irresponsible, would let their _ten-year old _kid to tromp through the woods? That pure BS! No matter how you look at it. So for the sake, I pushed up to most characters ages to 16^ with the occasional 10v. But don't pout, you **_original-10-year-old-pokemon-trainer-story-hunters -you_**, my story ain't anything like that! **

_**Question time **_

_1) So how do you think about Ethan, Lyra and Celebi? _

_2) What about Ze? Like or you need more before judging? _

_3) Decent chappie or too quick?_

_4) INTERESTING FACTS/THINGS YOU PICKED UP? Mistakes, or whatever?_

**_Funfact about the Hat:_**During this story, I had a good friend of mines read it ;w;" And one of my favorite RP buddies 3


End file.
